In recent years, a system performing communication among a plurality of cameras by endowing the cameras with a communication function has been suggested.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-048648 publication (paragraph no. 0046), describes the point where a plurality of cameras with built-in strobe, which have a communication function, are connected to each other via a network, and when a specific camera is engaged in a strobe image capturing mode, the other cameras that have been previously associated with the camera are also engaged in strobe image capturing mode to perform strobe image capturing or only strobe emission.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-235786 publication suggests digital cameras having setting means for setting the cameras to only emit strobe depending on a subject, or setting each camera to emit strobe at reduced emission output when a plurality of digital cameras are connected to each other to perform coordinated image capturing using strobe.
As described above, when performing coordinated image capturing using strobe by connecting a plurality of cameras to each other via a network, there are cases where coordinated image capturing using strobe cannot be performed appropriately if the cameras are not synchronized with each other. However, there are cases where an error occurs in synchronization among cameras when the cameras are synchronously connected via a network.